Elecciones de vida
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: Todas nuestras elecciones tienen sus consecuencias las cuales en determinado momento debemos afrontarlas, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores cometidos... -Bella no va a venir – continuó Alice, logrando que él se detuviera – no va a venir porque ella murió Edward.


**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES PORQUE SE DEN UN TIEMPITO PARA LEER ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.**

**LES ACLARO QUE LA IDEA PRINCIPAL SURGIÓ DE LA NOVELA BRASILEÑA ****PÁGINAS DE LA VIDA****, ASÍ COMO LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA AMADA STEPHENIE MEYER Y EL DESARROLLO DE ESTE ONE SHOT, QUE NO PUEDO QUITARMELO DE LA CABEZA, SÍ ES MÍO.**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES SI…**

Edward se encontraba caminando por el parque que tantos recuerdos albergaban, aquel lugar de Seattle que tanto añoraba cuando se encontraba fuera del país y que tanta tristeza le embargaba cuando lo visitaba estaba lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos muy gratos que ahora desearía volver a vivir, con ella, con su amada a quien desde hace seis años no veía.

Suspiró frustrado cuando aquel pensamiento le vino a la mente, como siempre sucedía.

En aquella época eran solo unos jóvenes con 20 años cada uno, muy enamorados del otro, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero al mismo tiempo ambos con muchos deseos y sueños que cumplir antes de sentir realmente el peso de las responsabilidades, antes de sentir el paso del tiempo.

_Edward sabía que quería viajar, conocer lugares, culturas y un sinfín de cosas que en su mente adolescente entre ellas convertirse en el orgullo de su padre una vez que terminara los estudios y pudiera quedarse al frente de la empresa que tanto le había costado a su padre levantar y que gracias a ello podían disfrutar de una posición económica bastante acomodada. Quería demostrarle a su padre que podría con aquella responsabilidad, hacerle saber a aquel hombre quien una vez que consiguió todo el poder y dinero que tanto quería había relegado a su familia al último lugar que él era un hombre muy capaz de ocupar su puesto y al mismo tiempo ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, pero todo tenía su momento y su lugar, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer para lograr su objetivo._

_Bella por su parte también quería viajar y ser feliz pero con el hombre que amaba, no importaba en qué circunstancias, pero siempre juntos y apoyándose mutuamente._

Caminando sin rumbo fijo como siempre que visitaba aquel parque, recordó su primera vez juntos y a pesar de todo sonrió.

**FLASHBACK**

Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los padres de Edward, estaban de viaje, Carlisle era uno de los empresarios más importantes del país y a nivel mundial también, y Esme por su parte era una muy afamada decoradora de interiores. Por eso en aquel momento estaban en la habitación de Edward, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos que gracias a sus amigos, Alice y Jasper, podían tener, ya que los padres de Bella: Charlie y René Swan, también se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, en la boda de uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Charlie, quien era policía de Seattle, Bella pudo quedarse con la excusa de que se quedaría con su amiga Alice a quien el matrimonio Swan quería como otra hija más.

Entre pláticas y risas, la pareja de enamorados poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en su propia burbuja, donde no existía el mundo exterior, lugar donde sólo ellos formaban parte de todo mundo, los besos que antes eran castos y delicados, poco a poco se fueron tornando fuertes y pasionales sin llegar a ser rudos.

Hacía poco más de tres meses que eran pareja, pero se conocían desde hace años y el tiempo fue el responsable de que aquel cariño de amigos fuera transformándose en amor.

Edward delicadamente y poco a poco fue haciendo que Bella se recostara boca arriba de su cama y él no demoró en cubrir el cuerpo de su amada con el suyo, dejándose llevar por aquel arrebato de pasión que por primera vez rebasaba los límites que ambos se habían autoimpuesto.

-Bella… - susurró Edward en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella por su parte cegada por aquella pasión que tanto había intentado contener y que ahora sin tener que pensar mucho sabía que había llegado el momento, el amor que sentía por él la llenaba por completo, sabía que era el hombre de su vida.

-Ed… ward – jadeó ella sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de su novio sobre la ropa, la cual empezaba a ser un estorbo para ambos.

Al escuchar la voz de su amada un poco de conciencia llegó a su mente e intentó refrenarse y separarse de ella aunque su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario.

-Bella… yo… lo siento… yo… esto tendría que ser un momento especial… y yo…- intentó explicarse, pensando que había hecho mal, pero Bella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no continuara. Respirando profundamente intentó hilar bien lo que tenía que decir.

-Amor – le dijo mirándole a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos – yo no necesito de nada, absolutamente de nada más que estar contigo, de esta forma o de otra será especial para mí, así como espero que lo sea para ti, cariño estoy lista – intentó impregnar la veracidad en su respuesta – quiero que hacer el amor contigo… aquí y ahora.

Edward se la quedó viendo maravillado por sus palabras y la sonrisa que tanto amaba ella apareció en su rostro. Volvió a atacar sus labios con la creciente pasión que lo desbordaba.

-Bella… mi Bella… te amo tanto – le dijo cuándo le dio un poco de libertad a los labios de su amada para que ésta pudiera respirar un poco.

La ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos y lanzada hacia un punto desconocido de la habitación en ese momento, sus cuerpos clamaban por satisfacer el deseo que tanto habían contenido.

Edward adoraba el cuerpo de su Bella con tanta devoción, cuerpo que le parecía el de una diosa, diosa que quería sólo para él a pesar de todo, y Bella por su parte disfrutaba y adoraba al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del hombre que tanto amaba.

Cuando llegó el momento y ambos cuerpos se unieron para ser un solo ser, fue el momento que ambos por siempre recordarían, la primera vez de ambos con el ser que más amaban, un momento muy especial a pesar de no haber sido planeado, un momento espontáneo que no por eso dejó de ser menos especial. Momento en el que Bella selló la entrega no solamente de su cuerpo y corazón sino también de su alma.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Edward tuvo que sentarse en una de las bancas que se encontraban cercanas a él, siempre que recordaba aquel momento dos sensaciones igual de poderosas lo embargaban: felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Felicidad porque a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido siempre sentía dicha al recordar todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos especiales que vivió con ella, la mujer que le robó el corazón, y que no había vuelto a sentir con ninguna otra mujer.

Y tristeza porque ahora con sus 26 años de vida y con la experiencia que había adquirido hasta entonces se daba cuenta de los errores cometidos a lo largo de su vida, errores que le costaron muchas cosas, y sobre todo perder a la mujer que tanto había amado y que lo amó con tanta intensidad.

**FLASHBACK**

Hacía dos días que no había podido reunirse con su Bella, llevaban más de un año de relación, y siempre odiaba los días en que los padres de esta decidieran irse de fin de semana de familia, ya que a pesar de aceptarlo como novio de su pequeña los fines de semana familiares aun eran sagrados para ellos y eso a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo le molestaba, se sentía excluido y también un poco celoso, ya que en el fondo él deseaba que sus padres también fuera así, su madre era cariñosa no lo negaba, pero siempre con trabajo encima, lo que significaba que pasaba todo el día ocupada.

Pero los días se habían pasado rápido y ya en pocos minutos en cuanto llegara al parque en el que siempre se reunían para pasear se encontraría con su hermosa novia, aparte de que se encontraba feliz ya que sorprendentemente para él, su padre le había dado una gran noticia justamente esa misma mañana y él la quería compartir con ella.

Aparcó su adorado volvo y se dirigió hasta la fuente justo en el centro del parque, donde siempre se encontraban y ahí la encontró semi sentada en el borde de la pileta pasando sus delicados y suaves dedos por el agua sin darse cuenta de su presencia aun, así que sigilosamente apuró el paso y en cuanto estuvo detrás de ella, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos provocando un jadeo del susto, y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡EDWARD! – gritó ella una vez se le pasó un poco el susto y reconoció los brazos de su novio mientras él seguía dándole vueltas – Bájame que me estoy mareando.

Ante aquella petición, la bajó suavemente pero sin soltarla, la giró para dejarla frente a él y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Lo siento amor – se disculpó – pero es que ya te extrañaba, ansiaba verte pronto.

Bella sonrió ante aquella admisión, siempre que se iba sucedía lo mismo, aunque aquel viaje había distado mucho de ser feliz para ella por muchas cosas. Ella tenía un par de cosas que contarle, cosas un tanto graves que cambiarían totalmente el futuro de ambos.

-Tengo algo que decirte…

-Quiero contarte…

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo después de haberse besado un par de veces más, los dos sonrieron ante la consonancia de sus pensamientos.

-Primero las damas – dijo Edward, sin soltarla.

-No, habla tú primero – le sugirió ella, para darse unos minutos más y armarse de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Está bien – dijo Edward, suspiró profundo, la emoción lo embargaba, respiró profundo un par de veces y luego posó sus hermosas esmeraldas en los pozos chocolates de su novia – Carlisle y yo hablamos esta mañana – empezó a explicarle, Bella asintió extrañada ante aquel inicio pero lo dejó continuar – Bella, amor – le dijo tomando su rostro – me va a pagar los estudios en Londres para poder especializarme en una de las mejores universidades para así después de culminarlos pueda asumir su lugar en la empresa – soltó de golpe, mientras cada una de las palabras iban calando hondo en ella quien poco a poco fue abriendo más y más sus ojos por los cuales se podían apreciar un sinnúmero de sentimientos, todos y cada uno más horrorosos – salgo en dos meses.

¡Dos meses! Repitió Bella en su cabeza, se iba en dos meses y se lo soltaba así tan emocionado, el corazón de ella se sentía tan dolido, mucho más acongojado de lo que ya lo tenía.

-Te vas en dos meses – susurró, su voz no parecía ser la suya, Edward asintió un poco desencajado por la reacción de su novia – te vas en dos meses ¿Y nosotros qué, Edward?

Por primera vez, Edward cayó en cuenta de la situación, de su situación con Bella, había estado tan emocionado con la oferta de su padre que no había pensado mucho más en el resto de sus asuntos.

-Amor, podemos continuar, si nosotros podemos poner de nuestra parte podemos sacar nuestra relación triunfante, no será para siempre, solo será por un tiempo nada más – le dijo intentando planear bien las cosas – sabes lo importante que es esto para mí y que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad que mi mismo padre me está dando, pero si nos organizamos bien todo resultará amor.

Los ojos de Bella se tornaron cristalinos y acto seguido se separó de los brazos de su novio para sentarse en el borde la pileta, no podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer, de pronto todo el mundo parecía venírsele encima. Edward al verla así se empezó a desesperar.

-Sabes que una oportunidad así es la que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo – insistió el joven, intentando calmar y hacer entender a su novia, esta solo negaba.

-No has pensado en nosotros, en mí – dijo ella sin mirarlo, su cerebro no razonaba bien y volaba en diferentes direcciones con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin embargo aquella respuesta sin mala intención por parte de ella, logró borrar la emoción de Edward de golpe, y sin que él pudiera evitarlo un creciente sentimiento de molestia lo embargó.

-Bella por dios, sabes que esto es sumamente importante para mí, que es la oportunidad de oro que tanto he estado anhelando que se me presentara – le replicó de mala manera. Ella volvió su mirada embargada por una profunda tristeza, y antes de poder detenerse…

-Estoy embarazada – le susurró. Edward se quedó en estado de shock sin poder asimilar bien lo que acababa de escuchar, Bella cerró los ojos, no quería soltárselo así pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Qué tú…? – pudo decir Edward, aun sin poder creerlo.

-Así como lo oyes Edward, estoy embarazada – repitió la joven.

Edward empezó a caminar como león enjaulado sin saber qué decir o hacer, la ira lo embargaba y cerraba todo pensamiento racional. Se volvió hacia ella, y por primera vez dirigiéndole una mirada de odio que nunca pensó que sucedería, no con ella.

-Esto es para detenerme, para que yo no me vaya – exclamó con toda la rabia que sentía, Bella lo miró horrorizado y negó inmediatamente, iba a hablar pero él levantó la mano impidiéndoselo – sabes lo importante que es para mí demostrarle a mi padre de lo que soy capaz, por dios Bella creía que te estabas cuidando, además siempre nos protegimos – le recordó.

-Sabes que todos los métodos anticonceptivos no son 100% - le repitió lo que le había dicho la doctora que la había atendido la semana anterior cuando decidió salir de dudas.

-Bella – le dijo Edward intentando calmarse un poco – somos muy jóvenes, tenemos toda la vida por delante, por dios ninguno de los dos estamos preparados para afrontar una responsabilidad de esta magnitud.

Aquella respuesta heló la sangre de Bella, nunca, pero nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que el hombre que tanto amaba le fuera a decir eso.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – se apresuró a preguntar. Aunque realmente tenía miedo a la respuesta que podría escuchar. Edward luego de unos minutos de acuclilló delante de ella.

-Bella – ella sintió la voz de Edward demasiado distante a pesar de tenerlo a milímetros – somos jóvenes, con muchas aspiraciones, deseos y objetivos que queremos cumplir, los hijos pueden venir más adelante, pero ahora ninguno de los dos está preparado para hacerlo. Ahora no es tiempo. Como te he dicho cariño, la oportunidad que tanto esperaba se abre ante mí, si ponemos de nuestra parte podemos sacar nuestra relación a flote después de arreglar este inconveniente.

¿Arreglar este inconveniente? ¿Inconveniente? Acababa de llamar a su hijo ¿inconveniente? ¡No! Tenía que irse de allí pensó Bella antes de que terminara de destrozarla, así que como pudo lo apartó, se levantó y a paso apresurado se dispuso a irse. Antes de que pudiera llegar a donde había dejado su auto una mano la detuvo y la hizo girarse.

-No estoy preparado para ser padre Bella, no quiero hijos aun – le dijo de forma vehemente. El agarre de su brazo se hizo más suave así que Bella se soltó inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes Edward, créeme no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, y por favor, no me busques – dijo Bella levantando sus manos a manera de defensa cuando él quiso agarrarla, sus ojos derrababan lágrimas de dolor sin que ella pudiera evitarlo – solo, necesito espacio.

Acto seguido entró a su coche, arrancó y se fue sin decir más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Edward negó inconscientemente, si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquella era la última vez que la vería la habría detenido, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente maduro como lo era ahora se daría del garrafal error que cometió en aquel momento.

Los dos meses siguientes pasaron de manera lenta para él y sin poder evitarlo realizó su viaje, antes de marcharse él intentó comunicarse con ella y saber qué había pasado pero muy amablemente le mandó a decir con Jasper que: _**aun no podía volver a hablar con él**_.

Y así poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y él dejó de intentar contactarse con ella cuando por ningún lado lograba localizarla, supuso que había puesto fin a su embarazo, cuando la buscó y no encontró rastro de que haya dado a luz ni nada parecido. Sus amigos Alice y Jasper le hicieron saber "muy amablemente" que no querían volver a saber de él al mes de que se fuera del país.

Su vida se tornó vacía, buscaba consuelo en brazos diferentes cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad y cada vez que una mujer se presentaba dispuesta, pero siempre dejando en claro que él no buscaba ninguna relación seria, por eso actualmente la prensa decía que era uno de los solteros más codiciados a nivel mundial.

Pero hacía seis meses que su actitud había cambiado, todo con la muerte de sus padres en aquel fatídico accidente automovilístico en aquella misma ciudad, su padre había muerto de contado y a su madre había alcanzado a verla con vida. Aun recordaba sus palabras antes de morir: _**se feliz hijo mío, se realmente feliz.**_

Su vida había sido vacía desde que se fue, pero después de que perdiera a su única familia, su vida dio otro giro inesperado, había madurado sí pero no de aquella forma.

-Señor – le dijo un niño. Edward posó su mirada en el pequeño que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, sonriendo apenas.

-¿Si? Dime – le contestó.

-Aquí le mandan esto – contestó el pequeño extendiendo una pequeña cajita de color dorado y en cuanto Edward la tomó salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre los matorrales.

Edward se extrañó ante aquello y miró con extrañeza la cajita que había en sus manos, nunca la había visto y con recelo la abrió quizá temiendo que fuera algún tipo de bomba, no acostumbraba a llevar a su personal de seguridad cuando daba este tipo de paseo, a pesar de ser un poco arriesgado salir solo, pero aquel momento era tan privado, tan suyo.

Al abrir por completo la cajita su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ahí dentro de aquella pequeña caja estaba un collar, uno que recordaba muy bien, era el collar con el corazón de cristal que le había regalado años atrás a su Bella, pero eso no era todo, también había una pequeña nota que ponía una dirección, hora y la fecha del día siguiente con y una breve frase que decía un _**se puntual**_.

Sabía quién la enviaba y en aquel momento aquello lo emocionó.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Se encontraba en aquella pequeña iglesia que estaba un tanto retirada de la ciudad, el lugar lo extrañó un poco pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, se encontraba mirando a través de uno de los grandes ventanales cuando alguien detrás suyo carraspeó, Edward sonrió pero al darse la vuelta su sonrisa decayó.

Delante de él no se encontraba su Bella, sino otra chica, de cabello largo y negro, de estatura más baja de lo que ella era a la que inmediatamente reconoció.

-¿Alice? – preguntó a pesar de todo, ya que hasta donde recordaba su cabello era un poco más pequeño.

-Hola Edward – le saludó – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?

-Perdona, pero es que… estoy un… - Edward no sabía qué decir, había ido ahí esperando encontrarse con Bella.

-¿Confundido? – terminó Alice por él. Éste asintió - ¿Esperabas encontrar a alguien más aquí?

-Sí – respondió inmediatamente, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el collar que le había sido entregado ayer – pensé que Bella estaría aquí – dijo enseñándole el collar.

Alice asintió mirando profundamente aquel objeto que le era tan familiar.

-Ella no va a venir – le simplemente.

Edward no entendía a qué venía aquello, porque si ella no pensaba venir le hizo llegar hasta ahí para mandar a Alice a último momento en su lugar, hasta que la comprensión llegó a él.

-Si ella quiere cobrarse lo que le hice años atrás, estoy consciente de que lo merezco, pero realmente en estos momentos no creo que sea lo mejor como para soportarlo – le dijo de manera fría, dejando el collar en una de las bancas y dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

Era consciente de que se merecía lo peor pero aún se encontraba un tanto sensible por cómo había transcurrido todo en su vida en los últimos meses.

-Bella no va a venir – continuó Alice, logrando que él se detuviera – no va a venir porque ella murió Edward.

Edward volteó inmediatamente a ver a aquella mujer una vez que la información llegó hasta su cerebro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó horrorizado ante tal afirmación, miró en los ojos de la que en su tiempo fue también su mejor amiga, buscando alguna señal o indicio de que aquello que dijo fuera una broma o un engaño, pero solo encontró unos ojos miel tan cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener sin mucho éxito – No, ¡NO!

-Sí, Edward, ella murió…

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó, empezó a sentir sus piernas débiles así que buscó apoyo sentándose en una de las bancas para no caer al suelo, Alice se sentó en la misma banca un poco más alejada de él.

-Hace alrededor de cinco años – contestó Alice, Edward se quedó sin aliento, todo este tiempo, intentando localizarla y ella, la única mujer que había amado, estaba ¡Muerta! Edward dirigió su mirada a Alice implorando que continuara, quería saber, quería saber todo, absolutamente todo.

Alice suspiró profundamente intentando ser fuerte, ya que aquello a pesar del tiempo aun le dolía en el alma.

-Era de noche, viajaba en el auto con Charlie – las lágrimas silenciosas surcaban el rostro de la mujer – iban al hospital a ver a René – aquella información extrañó a Edward a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, pero Alice estaba dispuesta a continuar – Edward, la última vez que Bella y tú se vieron, ella aparte de darte la noticia de su embarazo iba a contarte que a René le habían detectado cáncer en etapa terminal, ese fin de semana Charlie y René se lo contaron.

A cada palabra de Alice Edward se iba hundiendo en su miseria más y más.

-La semana anterior a ese fin de semana justamente ella se había enterado que estaba embarazada, y a pesar de la noticia de su madre, ella tenía esa pequeña luz de felicidad, que quería compartir contigo, pensando equivocadamente que tú la compartirías con ella, que tú la apoyarías en sus momentos más difíciles porque a su madre le habían dado meses de vida apenas, si acaso un año.

-Y yo… yo… - Edward no podía ni siquiera hilar un solo pensamiento coherente.

-Y tú – replicó Alice con enojo – tú le diste la espalda, preferiste pensar en ti – le acusó – en lo que tú querías, fuiste egoísta con ella, por dios si hasta le sugeriste que abortara – lo miró horrorizada, Edward recordaba lo que le había dicho y aunque no lo había hecho de forma directa al final era lo que había sugerido y en estos momentos aquello le hacía sentirse el ser más ruin del planeta – pero ella ya amaba tanto al fruto de aquel amor y tú no te diste cuenta. Bella tenía ocho meses cuando ocurrió el accidente.

-¿¡Qué!? – preguntó.

-Sí, Edward, Bella no interrumpió el embarazo, su noble corazón, su amor por ti y por el fruto de aquel sentimiento fue mucho más fuerte que el dolor que le causaste aquel día, sabes perfectamente que ella era la persona más buena y noble que cualquiera pudiese conocer – sonrió al recordar a su amiga, a su hermana – un conductor ebrio que manejaba a gran velocidad los impactó fuertemente, Charlie murió en el acto – recordar aquello era sumamente difícil para Alice, fueron las horas más duras de toda su vida.

-¡Oh dios! – Exclamó Edward, toda esa información era sumamente dolorosa, sentía que ya no podía más pero aun así quería saber – ¿Y Bella? – le preguntó. Alice sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Bella peleó hasta el final como la gran guerrera que era – relató – la trasladaron al hospital, el mismo al que se dirigían, Jasper estaba de guardia justamente y fue él quien la recibió, tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, Bella estaba muy mal y las contracciones habían empezado, afortunadamente los niños a pesar de todo estaban bien.

-Espera… - le interrumpió ante aquella información - ¿Los niños?

-Bella estaba embarazada de mellizo Edward – nuevamente una amorosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alice al recordar a los bebés – un niño y una niña. Bella murió pocos minutos después de dar a luz a sus pequeños, no pudieron controlar la hemorragia interna que el accidente le provocó, pero murió feliz sabes, porque logró su cometido.

Alice rebuscó entre su bolso hasta que sacó algo de él, lo miró con ternura y luego lo volteó hacia Edward quien de inmediato identificó el objeto como una foto.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando la vio, era Bella, su Bella, vestida con ropa de cirugía en la que su mente identificó como el momento en que le hicieron la cesárea, su rostro se denotaba débil, pero aun así sus ojos chocolate brillaban de felicidad y una sonrisa que nadie podia igualar adornaba su rostro y él podía adivinar el porqué, ya que a ambos lados del rostro de ella estaban dos bebés que a pesar de estar un poco rosaditos a sus ojos se veían hermosos, que eran sostenidos por lo que él supuso eran enfermeras.

-¿Qué pasó con los bebés? – preguntó en susurros aun sin poder levantar la mirada de aquella imagen. Escuchó a Alice suspirar.

-Los niños a pesar de tener que estar un par de semanas en incubadoras por precaución ya que habían nacido antes de tiempo, lograron superarlo, y como dignos hijos de su madre aun a semana de nacidos lucharon por sobrevivir y lo hicieron. Pero como recordarás, Bella solo tenía a sus padres, y ya había perdido a uno de ellos, así que la tutela quedó a cargo de René – Alice miró hacia un punto en particular, aquí venía lo duro – pero a ella tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que para no dejarlos desamparados y que fueran enviados a un orfanato, hizo el trámite correspondiente para que fueran adoptados por una pareja con la condición de que no fueran separados. Ella también se fue en paz cuando le llegó su momento, porque dejó todo arreglado aquí y sus nietos quedaron protegidos.

-¿Adoptados? – Cuestionó inmediatamente - ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué no me buscaron, por qué no me contactaron? ¿Tú estuviste ahí con ella? – Alice asintió, aquel día después cuando Jasper la llamó del hospital para contarle todo empezó a ser negro para ella - ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¡Por Dios, eran mis hijos, yo habría estado ahí para ellos!

-¿Estás seguro Edward? – Cuestionó de vuelta Alice, no podía evitar no creerle - ¡Estás seguro de que habrías estado ahí para ellos cuando perfectamente le dejaste en claro a Bella que no estabas preparado para ser padre!

Aquellas palabras pesaban tanto en la conciencia de Edward, hundiéndolo aún más si se puede en su miseria.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora Alice? – la mirada vacía que tenía hizo que algo dentro de Alice se removiera, pero aun así ya era demasiado tarde.

-Porque merecías saberlo, porque le diste la espalda a la mujer que más te amaba en el mundo, porque le diste la espalda a esos pequeños aun siquiera antes de conocerlos, porque debes ser consciente que todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias y debes hacerte responsable de ellas, porque a pesar de que tú no tuviste la culpa de aquel accidente, si fuiste culpable de su muerte lentamente, ella empezó a morir desde aquel último día en que se vieron, sabes, aunque la alegría de tener a sus hijos consigo le llenaba un poco, nunca volvió a ser la misma chica alegre y llena de vida que habíamos conocido, estaba muriendo lentamente, si tú hubieras estado con ella, si le hubieras dado tu apoyo, ella no había ido en ese carro, sí lo sé, quizá esté especulando o lo que sea, pero sabes por qué razón ella iba en el auto con Charlie a esa hora de la noche cuando en su estado debería haber estado descansando – Edward negó incapaz de articular palabras ante lo que estaba escuchando – porque no tenía con quién quedarse en casa, no tenía quién la acompañara ya que Charlie debía de cuidar de René también, yo muchas veces me quedaba con ella, pero justo ese día mi madre también había enfermado y no pude – la impotencia en la voz de Alice se denotaba a leguas – quizá el destino de ella se cumplió pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes – Edward sintió la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer – que tu presencia hubiera marcado la diferencia Edward. Por eso te cité aquí, siempre llevo eso conmigo– dijo señalando el collar que aun reposaba en la banca – porque Bella en sus últimos momentos pidió que aquello te fuera devuelto. Porque aun en sus últimos momentos de vida no dejó de amarte Edward, no dejó de amar a aquel hombre que caló tan hondo en ella, de su primer y único gran amor.

Edward se sentía roto, todos estos años de vacío, todo ese tiempo perdido por alcanzar un objetivo banal que ahora carecía de importancia para él, para qué tener tanto dinero si aquello no le devolvería a su Bella, porque admitía en el fondo, que desde que se marchó ese siempre había sido su deseo, regresar a su ciudad, regresar, buscarla y encontrarla, pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hizo y ahora era demasiado tarde, la mujer que lo había amado hasta su último aliento ya no estaba, ya no la vería sonreír, no sentiría nunca más su calor, no vería sus mejillas sonrojarse, nunca más la volvería a ver, había luchado hasta el final pero aun así había partido de este mundo ganando su última batalla. Aquel pensamiento hizo click en la cabeza de Edward y enseguida dirigió su mirada a Alice.

-¿Los bebés, cómo se llaman? – preguntó, quería saber aquello, quería saber de ellos, SUS HIJOS, de él y su Bella.

-Ethan y Marie – respondió con una sonrisa – tienen cinco años.

Entre aquel dolor por todo lo que había descubierto ese día, Edward sintió un calorcito en su corazón, aquellos nombres siempre le gustaron a su Bella.

-Bella me dijo que te diera esto si algún día llegaba a encontrarte – Alice extendió un pequeño papel a Edward. Quien no dudó en abrirlo de inmediato.

**Nunca digas adiós si todavía quieres tratar, nunca te des por vencido si sientes que puedes seguir luchando, nunca le digas a una persona que ya no la amas si no puedes dejarla ir.**

**El principio del amor es decir que aquellos que conocemos sean ellos mismos y no tratarlos de voltear a nuestra propia imagen, porque entonces amaremos el reflejo de nosotros mismos en ellos. **

**El amor comienza con una sonrisa, se alimenta con un beso y muere con una lágrima.**

**La brillantez del futuro siempre estará basada en un pasado olvidado. No puedes ir feliz por la vida hasta que dejes ir los fracasos y los dolores de tu corazón.**

**Edward, mi Edward, espero que cuando leas esta pequeña carta hayas logrado alcanzar el objetivo con el que tanto soñabas, porque eso me haría muy feliz a pesar de todo.**

**Solo quería decirte que mis deseos siempre fueron estos, vivir momentos inolvidables, pero siempre junto a ti, y a pesar del poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, se puede decir que lo logré, porque todos los momentos que vienen a mi memoria, son recuerdos felices que compartí contigo, y si bien las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron como yo hubiera querido, quiero que sepas que para mí ese día no cuenta.**

**Espero que no te moleste que no te haya contactado en todo este tiempo, porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que en determinado momento de tu vida te darías cuenta de lo errado que estabas al rechazar el fruto de nuestro amor.**

**Pero lastimosamente el tiempo no se puede volver atrás y a pesar de estar segura de que ahora lamentarás el tiempo perdido para mí ya es un poco tarde de eso estoy segura en estos momentos, pero Edward ****ganaré mi última batalla****, te lo prometo, lucharé hasta el final para que nuestros hijos lleguen a este mundo.**

**Te amaré por siempre, a pesar de todo, los amaré por siempre a los tres, eso no lo dudes mi amor.**

**Tu Bella.**

-Quiero conocerlos – dijo Edward súbitamente, buscó a Alice a su lado pero ésta se había levantado para marcharse quedando a unos pasos de él, asombrada por su petición.

-Edward… los pequeños no te conocen no puedes irrumpir en sus vidas así como así – Alice sabía que aquello podía pasar, pero aun así debía proteger a los pequeños.

-Alice – Edward se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia ella con la poca firmeza que le quedaba – fui un estúpido en el pasado, sí, lo sé, lo reconozco, lo tengo más que asumido, en todo este maldito tiempo no he hecho más que recriminarme lo imbécil que fui al reaccionar de esa forma, y la vida no me alcanzará para siquiera perdonarme un poco por tanto daño que le hice a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi maldita vida. Pero esos niños – dijo – son mis hijos, son los hijos de Bella, es lo único que me queda de ella, quiero conocerlos, quiero tenerlos junto a mí, por favor Alice dime, ¿tú sabes quién los adoptó? ¿Dónde están, dónde puedo encontrarlos? – suplicó, nunca en su vida le había suplicado nada a nadie, pero si era preciso le rogaría de rodillas para saberlo, porque estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, y si bien podía averiguarlo por otros medios aquello le podría tomar más tiempo del que ya había perdido en la vida de sus hijos.

Alice lo miró a los ojos, ella y Jasper habían sostenido la noche anterior esa conversación, desde que se casaron hacer cinco años, precisamente, para poder adoptar a los pequeños contemplaron la llegada de ese momento y lo que podría o no suceder, y ambos estaban de acuerdo.

-Edward, los mellizos fueron adoptados legalmente, René en pleno uso de sus facultades y siendo la única familiar de los bebés en su momento firmó los papeles de adopción, ningún tribunal o juez se declinaría a tu favor así como así después de la vida que has llevado hasta ahora si quisieras recuperar a los niños – le dijo seriamente. Edward estaba desesperado, no entendía mucho de leyes pero al parecer ella sí – te lo dijo porque Jasper y yo lo hemos hablado con varios abogados siempre nos han dado la misma respuesta, los mellizos merecen vivir en un ambiente estable, siendo amados, y hasta ahora ha sido así.

La certeza con la que hablaba Alice le hizo caer en cuenta de la realidad.

-¿Ustedes…? – dejó la pregunta inconclusa. Alice afirmó adivinando por donde iba aquella interrogante.

-Sí, Edward, Jasper y yo nos casamos hace cinco años para poder adoptar legalmente a los pequeños, ellos están bajo nuestra custodia, para ellos nosotros somos su familia. Y por eso te digo que no puedes irrumpir en su mundo y siquiera pensar en sacarlos o cambiar la vida que llevan y que conocen hasta ahora, no sería justo para ellos – le señaló, si bien ella no era su madre biológica si los quería como a sus hijos además de que le había prometido a su amiga cuidar de ellos siempre.

-Alice, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero conocerlos, que me conozcan, quiero pedirles perdón por todo el daño que les hice a ellos, a su madre, por favor Alice, he cambiado, tal vez no me quieras creer, pero lo he hecho, ahora miro la vida de otra forma, por favor dame una oportunidad Alice, a pesar de lo errado que estuve años atrás he madurado lo suficiente a pesar de todo, y quisiera tener la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis hijos, de amarlos, cuidar de ellos, Alice por favor – rogaba. Alice nunca lo había visto así, y si bien siempre le había seguido los pasos, sabía también que desde hace algún tiempo la tan sabida costumbre que Edward tenía en su vida había cambiado mucho. O por lo menos eso señalaba la prensa, más aun desde la muerte de sus padres. Alice asintió.

-Está bien, Edward, pero te voy a advertir algo, los quiero como si realmente hubieran nacido de mí, así que no dudaré en defenderlos con uñas y dientes si lo creo necesario, de momento iremos poco a poco, que te vayan conociendo y luego ya veremos cómo les explicamos las cosas, a pesar de su corta edad son muy inteligentes – no pudo evitar que aquello último saliera con una nota de orgullo, porque sí, ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus pequeños – acompáñame.

Edward siguió en su carro a Alice, quien durante el trayecto se había comunicado con su esposo para que estuviera preparado, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo y por petición de Bella también en su último momento que si aquello llegaba a suceder, si Edward quería conocer a sus hijos, le dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero la pareja velaría por el bienestar de los pequeños así que vigilarían muy bien la actitud de Edward.

Después de un no tan largo trayecto, llegaron a una zona residencial y después ambos autos plantaron frente a una de aquellas hermosas y hogareñas casas, el sitio en sí destilaba calidez, la casa era de dos plantas, la fachada estaba pintada en un tonos suaves y bajos, mezclando el verde, amarillo y blanco, se podía apreciar el garaje a los lados de las casa.

Alice se bajó de su camioneta y Edward la siguió, a pocos pasos de llegar la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Jasper quien de acuerdo al escrutinio de Edward seguía igual que siempre, alto, cabello rubio ojos azules y la expresión de su rostro que denotaba que estaba analizando la actitud de ambos, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el bebé que éste llevaba en brazos.

Cuando llegaron a donde él estaba y luego de que la pareja se saludara afectuosamente, provocando que Edward girara su rostro para que ellos no vieran su expresión de dolor, ambos hombres se saludaron.

-Edward – dijo simplemente Jasper.

-Jasper – respondió a su vez, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la niña que ahora estaba en brazos de Alice.

-Ella es Melinda, nuestra hija, tiene nueve meses – señaló Alice haciéndole gestos a la niña que reía, sin duda era igual a su madre, exceptuando los ojos que eran idénticos a los de Jasper.

-Adelante – señaló Jasper dando paso a que entraran su mujer con la niña y luego Edward – están en el salón.

Edward quien hasta ese momento realmente no cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la sala y fijó su vista en las dos pequeñas criaturas que estaban ahí, sentados en el suelo y concentrados en los cuadernos que tenían frente a sí y que por los materiales que tenían a su alrededor Edward supuso que eran libros de colorear. Se quedó allí observándolos y absorbiendo todos y cada uno de los detalles.

-Hola mis amores ya llegué – intervino Alice, al ver que Edward no decía nada, para llamar la atención de los niños, quienes al momento de escuchar las voces de su madre levantaron la mirada enseguida, sonrientes y luego se levantaron para saludarla.

-Mamá Alice – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Corriendo a abrazarla.

Edward los veía, completamente alucinado, el niño, Ethan, era el que se parecía un poco más a él, pero aun así, ambos compartían los ojos chocolates y el cabello castaño de su madre, sí, Ethan era el más parecido a él, pero Marie, ella era una copia exacta de su madre.

Y entonces como si hubiera adivinado que estaba pensado en ella, Marie posó la mirada en Edward y después de observarlo un poco le sonrió, de la misma manera que lo hacía Bella cuando aún estaban juntos.

Y ahí, en ese preciso momento supo que haría todo lo posible por ganarse el cariño de sus hijos y su perdón, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y le rogaba a Dios para que le permitiera vivir mucho tiempo al lado de ellos.

**WOW BUENO CREO QUE ME EXTENDÍ UN POQUITÍN PERO ES QUE YA NO PODÍA PARAR UNA VEZ QUE EMPECÉ, VUELVO A RECORDARLES QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL SURGIÓ DE LA NOVELA QUE AL PRINCIPIO HE SEÑALADO, NO ME QUIERO APROPIAR DE NADA QUE NO ME PERTENEZCA, EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO SÍ ES MÍO, TOTALMENTE.**

**¿QUÉ ME DICEN?, ¿MEREZCO ALGÚN RR? **

**PUES ESPERO QUE SÍ, ASÍ SEA PARA QUE ME TIREN TOMATES IMAGINARIOS, JE JE JE… IGUAL SE LOS AGRADECERÉ, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CORRECCIÓN SERÁ BIENVENIDO…**


End file.
